nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Clash
Mario Clash is a video game released on the Virtual Boy in 1995. It is the first of two Mario games to be released on the unsuccessful console/handheld (not including Wario Land VB). The game is somewhat of a sequel to the arcade hit Mario Bros., as the main goal of the game is to destroy enemies underground inside a pipe. However, unlike Mario Bros., you must kill these enemies by using Koopa Troopa shells that are next to you. The objective of the game is to knock out every enemy on the other side. Story Story from the instruction booklet The Clash House Tower has been invaded by bad guys! It's up to Mario to clear them out, throwing Koopa shells to knock them away. Take care as you battle in dangerous rooms of narrow ledges connected by pipes. Enemies Most of the enemies come from either Mario Bros. or Super Mario Bros. *Koopa Troopa - These enemies are known by many as the most popular Mario enemy. They are turtle like creatures. There will always be two Koopa Troopas on the platform that Mario is standing on. Mario must jump on it to make him withdraw into his shell, then you can take his shell and throw it at the enemy. Once you throw the shell, another Koopa Troopa will pop out. *Spike - The weakest enemy. He looks similar to a Koopa Troopa, though he has a spike. In the main series, these enemies would be thrown by Lakitus. *Thorny - This enemy is similar to Spike, though he is stronger. You must hit him twice until he is defeated. *Para-Goomba - Para Goombas are Goombas that have the ability to fly (though all they really do is jump). Like Thorny, you must hit him twice before he is dead. *Lobb - This enemy has the ability to strike back at Mario. Other than that, it also takes two hits until he dies. *Sidestepper - Fans of Mario Bros. should recognize this enemy. He is a crab like creature that takes three shots until he is defeated. *Big Boo - This Super Mario Bros. 3 enemy will turn invisible for a few seconds, then will turn back to his regular state, which is vulnerable. You must hit him twice to kill him. *Snake - Snakes are enemies that will lay eggs to create more snakes. You must harm the snake twice to kill it. *Pokey - This enemy is a cactus with three different sections, each one on top of the other. To defeat this enemy, attack it's lower sections, then it's head. *Fire - A fire ball that can be destroyed with a single hit. *Ice - An icicle that can be destroyed with a single hit. Cameos In-game cameos: Luigi, Princess Peach, and a Toad will appear as spectators in the bonus game. Pre-release and unused content Mario Clash was originally a mini-gameMedia:Official Nintendo Magazine - VB Mario Land.jpg|Official Nintendo Magazine (Great Britain) January 2010, pg. 62 which was seen in VB Mario Land, an unreleased Virtual Boy game which was shown at the Winter Consumer Electronics Show in Las Vegas, 1995.Media:Nintendo Power - March 95.jpg|Nintendo Power issue #70, March 1995, pg. 29 The game Mario Bros. VB itself was a earlier version of Mario Clash. It was shown as a demo game at the Shoshinkai expo in Japan, which took place on November 15th and 16th, 1994.Media:Electronic Gaming Monthly January 95.png|Electronic Gaming Monthly magazine from January 1995, page 89.Media:Nintendo Power January '95.jpg|Nintendo Power, issue #68, January 1995, pg. 52 The Electronic Entertainment Expo in May 1995 revealed that the Mario Bros. minigame (which was previously known to be included in the VB Mario Land demo), was now being developed as a stand-alone game titled Mario Clash, which was planned to be released as a launch title for the Virtual Boy.Media:Total Magazine UK July 1995.jpg|''Total!'' magazine, issue #43 July 1995, pg. 16 and 17 For unknown reasons, there were no further reports of VB Mario Land being developed. Reception The game received mixed reviews. ScrewAttack named this video game "The second worst Mario video game of all time", while other reviews were more positive. The Video Game Critic gave it an A and called it a "must have for Virtual Boy owners". References in later games *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' - A microgame based off Mario Clash appears in 9-Volt's set of microgames. *''WarioWare Gold'' - The same microgame reappears in 5-Volt's set of microgames. Trivia *This is one of the only Mario games where the A is attack/action and B is Jump. *The Snake artwork closely resembles the Sablé Prince's snake form in Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru, but without a cape. This is more noticeable in his role as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. References Category: Virtual Boy games Category:1995 video games Category:Action games Category:Mario games Category:Nintendo games Category:Puzzle games Category:Platformer games Category:Games published by Nintendo